


I want to shine in your eyes (like the stars do)

by Antisocialbutterflie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I promise, M/M, Model Dan Howell, Muse Dan Howell, Photographer Phil Lester, Photography, it isnt though, the summary makes it sound like smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisocialbutterflie/pseuds/Antisocialbutterflie
Summary: Phil wants to try something new and Dan just might like it
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	I want to shine in your eyes (like the stars do)

Dan checked the text Phil had sent him and decided that he had to have been lost. He had been driving for the past 3 hours, half of that on dirt roads through the woods and fields. He didn’t know what he was expecting for Phil to do. Usually they met up somewhere like an antique book shop or coffee shop that was aesthetically pleasing. This time, however, he ended up at a castle. He looked at the abandoned-looking structure and sighed. It did look really cool and would probably look great on his blog and in Phil’s portfolio.

Almost a year ago, Phil was looking desperately for a muse and their mutual friend set them up to meet. They then became a dynamic duo, Phil working wonders with the camera and Dan glowing in front of whatever background they had found. Not to mention, they became great friends and each other’s stability.

Dan sighed again and got out of his car. He walked up to the front of the castle and noticed how beautiful the vines climbing over the fallen structure looked. He saw Phil’s car behind some rubble and laughed when he saw Phil inside of it, asleep. Dan looked at his phone and realized that he was an hour late. Whoops. 

Dan knocked on the window and watched fondly as Phil startled awake. As soon as he got his bearings, Phil grinned up at Dan through the window. Dan stepped back as Phil opened the door. “Finally made it, yeah?” They both chuckled. Phil led them to the trunk of his car. “Now,” he said, “I know you usually pick your outfits, but I had a vision. If it makes you uncomfortable, we can forget it, and I have a backup idea.”

Dan giggled nervously. Why would he be uncomfortable, he wondered. Phil opened the trunk and Dan saw a tan garment bag. Phil pulled out the bag and began to unzip the front. A long, teal tulle dress fell out of the bag, into Phil’s anticipating hand. Dan stared at it for a minute while Phil awaited his reaction. “So…” he prompted.

“It's… A dress” Dan managed. He had never seen such a beautiful dress and wondered where Phil got it. 

“Well spotted,” Phil laughed. “So, are you fine to wear this, or do I need to break out option two?”

“No, I’m down to wear this. I just wasn't expecting it.” 

When Dan put it on, in one of the rooms in the castle that wasn’t completely destroyed, he noticed how flowy and light the long dress was. Phil had told him to stay barefoot, wanting the picture to look natural and alluring at the same time. Dan had to admit, it was one of his favorite photoshoots.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to my ever-wonderful beta: [@effingmeteors](https://twitter.com/effingmeteors?s=20) on twitter


End file.
